kentut
by Anna-chan Yhaliez Tiawati
Summary: Saat bbb bersaudara berkumpul bersama dengan teman temannya tiba tiba ada yang kentut dan entah kenapa air yang di tuduh..."api bisulan" [ONESHOT] seru lho dijamin kocak, dan bikin ngocok perut..hehe mungkin.


**HAAAAIIIII, iis bawa ganfic baru nih, tapi bedanya yang ini oneshot. Sebetulnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata author blablabla. Selamat menikmati cerita#makanankalibye semuanya iis mau kencan dulu sama hali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***kin's***

 **.**

 **.**

 **suatu hari di SMP PULAU RINTIS**

"ahh,akhirnya bisa istirahat,bosen gue kalo di kelas." Keluh taufan. Ya, memang kalau di kelas itu serasa di penjara bagi orang yang hiperaktif.

"cih, bocah ini menyebalkan pergi sana jauh-jauh berisik." Kali ini halilintar kesal, dan entah kenapa ada halilintar di ff ini, padahal kan lagi kencan dengan author/stakh jedug duagh/back to story

"jahat."

"biarin."

"gih, dianya sendiri juga bawel!" Gerutu taufan pelan.

"aku mendengarnya!"

"eheheh"

"udah-udah kak hali, kak taufan, mending kita ke kelas api dan air, nanti barengan ke kantin sekalian sama ying,yaya,gopal, dan fang." Gempa menengahi halilintar dan taufan.

"jom!"

"kita udah disini dari tadi!"-api

"iya, ayo kekantin bareng, udah ada yaya,gopal,dan fang di sana."

"e-eh ayo, hehe maaf lama." Taufan cengengesan.

"kak hali kok diem aja?" Tanya gempa.

"aku.,um..kalian duluan aja, aku mau mengajak ying."

""CEILEE, yaudah kami duluan."

.

.

*kin's*

di kelas VII A, kelas ying.

"ying, ayo ke kantin."

"eh ngapain kamu disini?"

"i-itu y-ya ngajak ke kantin lah!"

"aku juga sekarang mau kesana, lagi pula nggak perlu dijemput segala, tau!"

'ni cewek dikasih kode kok malah ngeyel, nggak peka banget! Gila baru kali ini ada cewek yang kayak gini ama gue, padahal gue populer di sekolah ini' batin halilintar.

"EH! kok malah bengong!"

"e-eh iya, kita barengan aja yuk!"

"MALES."

ying pun berlalu, dan berjalan di depan dengan halilintar yang terpaksa berjalan di belakang. Selama mereka jalan ke kantin, selama itu pula halilintar terus menerus menghela napas dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati ying.

.

.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

di kantin SMP PULAU RINTIS

.

.

"hai, yaya!"

"hai, ying! Kok lama?"

"maaf tadi ada hama, ngomong-ngomong kamu udah memesan makanan untukku kan?"

halilintar mendengus mendengar kata'hama'. "ppfftt.." Taufan dan gopal berusaha keras menahan tawa, namun tidak lama kemudian mereka berhenti, karena melihat tinju halilintar. " nanti cerita kak hali hasilnya." Ujarnya kemudian. Sementara gopal duduk anteng sambil makan.

"ha'a, habisnya stok sandwich nya hampir habis, ya aku beli satu buat ying, takut nanti kehabisan." Ujar yaya to the poin.

"heee, makasih!"

"hmm"

"eh, kita mau ke bbb room, mau makan di sana." Taufan angkat bicara. "aku,kak hali,gempa,api,a-"

"aku nggak ikut!" Air memotong ucapan taufan.

"eh? Kenapa?."

"aku sama teman-teman aja.", "oh ya sudah."

bbb room itu adalah ruangan khusus untuk boboiboy kembar, karena kepala sekolah di sana adalah ayah dari boboibo kembar.

"air yakin nggak ikut?" Tanya yaya

'nggak soalnya aku mau duaan sama kamu ' jawab air dalam hati.

"nggak, soalnya nggak penting, palingan cuma dengerin kak hali curhat, soal ying yang nggak respek sama kak hali."

"OHOK." Fang tersedak, sementara ying senyum-senyum sendiri 'jadi si halilintar itu beneran suka? Yeaay' ying membatin

"kenapa fang?" Tanya air. "cih,nggak papa." Fang mencoba menutupi rasa cemburu.

"DHUUUT." Suara kentut terdengar.

"eh? Siapa yang kentut? Nggak sopan banget!"

"ha'ah lah tak sopan" ying melanjutkan perkataan yaya.

"kau yak gopal" tuding yaya dan ying bebarengan mengingat kalau gopal itu selain tukang makan, juga tukang kentut.

"eeeh, bukan aku lah!"

"halah jujur aja!" Fang menambahkan, sementara air diam saja dan tetap makan.

"bukan!"

"ngaku ayo!"-ying

"berani apa kamu?"-yaya

"sumpah deh! Beneran!" Gopal tetep membela diri.

"kamu berani bisulan?" Tantang yaya.

"ok kalau aku nggak kentut, yaya dan ying! Kalian nanti bisulan, kalau aku kentut nanti si air yang bisulan."

"EEEEH APAHAL AKU ? KAMU YANG BERSUMPAH AKU JADI TUMBALNYA." Wow air tenang-tenang,

"tak pe lah,air." Ucap fang

"tapiii.."

"DIAM" bentakkan ying dan yaya membuat nyali mereka menciut.

"ok tak apa apa, kita lihat besok." Kata ying

"hahhh." Sementara air hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

ESOKNYA di kantin

.

.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong api kemana ya!" Tanya ying

"nggak papa lah yang!" Ucap halilintar. Ying mual mendengar kata 'yang' dari mulut halilintar.#authorCemburu

"api sakit." Kata api

"AAPA?" teriak ying,yaya,dan halilintar berbarengan.

"masa halilintar nggak tahu!, saudaranya sendiri!" Celetuk ying.

"eh, ying ngomong manggil namaku?" Teriak halilintar ooc

"ups." Ying menutup mulut. Sementara halilintar menatap nakal ke ying sambil tangannya menopang dagu.

"eh, air api kenapa?" Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"gara-gara kemarin, dia sekarang...

"sekarang apa?"

" kak api

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"bisulan."

"eh?"

sementara gopal lari dikejar yaya.

"yang, di sumpahin kan kamu air?" Tanya ying

"kami kan sedarah mungkin, api kena imbasnya."

.

.

*kin's"

.

.

"aduuuuuuh." Api meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

*kin's"

 **TBC*KIN'S***

NAH, GIMANA SERU! NGGAK YA? MAAF DEH, ini tu kisah nyata author sama temen author yang nyumpahin temen author yang kentut,,. Dia bersumpah sama kayak di atas,.eh, besoknya adik teman author yang di sumpahin bisulan.

REVIEW please


End file.
